


And He Waited

by obesbones



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Demons, Hell, Hellhounds, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: Virgil doesn't have much time left, and he knows it-it's not like hell would let him forget. He tries not to let on to his roommates and best friends, Patton, Roman, and Logan, that something is wrong. He wants his last few days with them to be good memories.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 41





	1. And He Waited

Virgil's anxiety got worse and worse as he counted down the days. He knew they could tell, that they could see him getting worse. He didn't want to worry them, but he was a terrible liar. They knew something was up, even though he wouldn't tell them anything.

He cared about his friends too much. He would do anything to keep them from knowing the truth-the truth was terrible. There were things in the world that they didn't know about, awful things. Virgil would protect them from that until the day he died. Which, as his anxiety refused to let him forget, was coming quicker than he would like.

What he did was stupid. He knew that, and yet given the same choice again with what he knew now he would do it again in a heartbeat. Anything to protect his friends from danger.

Virgil sighed, getting out of his bed and getting dressed for the day. If he didn't have much time left he should at least spend it well. He would make the next two days the best he could for himself and his friends-at least then they could remember him well.

"Morning Virgil!" Patton greeted immediately as he walked into the kitchen, finding Logan and Roman already awake as well and sitting at the table while Patton made breakfast. He looked at each of them for a moment, a lump forming in his throat as he did. He chose to nod in response to the greeting, not trusting his voice in that moment.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, glancing at him from across the table as he sat down. His eyes seemed to scan over Virgil, taking in everything like a robot. Virgil smiled fondly at the thought that fit Logan so well, hiding it behind his hand as he leaned against the table.

"I'm okay," He said simply, knowing he was anything but. Logan had caught his smile though, and assumed he was telling the truth. Virgil tried to stifle a sigh of relief.

"That is good then," He nodded, his and Roman's attention drawn away by Patton a moment later. He called for the three of them to make themselves a plate, the two of them getting up quickly with Virgil following slowly behind.

"Virgil," Patton spoke softly, a comforting hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Are you sure you're alright? You were acting strange yesterday. You have been for the past week. If there's anything we can do to help, you can tell us y'know? We're here for you."

"I know," Virgil sighed out, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm okay now, really. If I need to talk to you, I will."

"Promise?" Patton frowned, looking down at him. Virgil looked back up at him with a small smile, nodding.

"Promise." He assured, and Patton smiled back at him, seeming satisfied. He pulled him into a brief hug before letting go and encouraging him to get some food, going to get some for himself as well. Virgil's smile dropped almost immediately afterwards, doing his best to stay neutral as he followed behind his friend. He hoped he could keep this up for the next two days without them worrying too much. He wanted the last few days with them to be good.

****

It was dark outside. So dark that on any normal day Virgil would never even consider leaving the house alone. There was no way of knowing who or what could be waiting in that darkness. However, today was no normal day. Today was... a nightmare. Except he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't going to wake up, and there was nothing to get the images flashing through his mind to stop.

Images of his friends. Of their bodies, lying on the floor of their shared apartment. The blood. The blood was everywhere. Floor, walls, ceilings, and all over his friends, and after he dropped everything to go to them, to be sure they weren't dead because they couldn't be dead, it was all over him too. He would have died with them if he hadn't been working late that night. So he had to do something. It wasn't fair. It should have been him.

So he ignored his anxiety over what things could be hiding in the dark, and he found the one thing he knew for sure was out there. He did what he needed, and he summoned him. The demon.

He looked human, for the most part. At first Virgil wasn't sure if he had actually managed to summon a demon or if this was a man who just happened to show up at the same time. Then he noticed it-his eyes, very, very briefly, flashed yellow. They looked like a snakes eyes, and although it frightened him Virgil would not be deterred. He stood his ground as the demon stepped closer to him, holding his breath as he stepped close enough for Virgil to see his face. Just like the rest of him it seemed normal for the most part, but then he saw his scales. They made him look even more snakelike, and even more terrifying.

"So, I'm assuming you want to make a deal..?" The demon hissed as he stepped around him, seeming to examine him. Virgil stood as still as he could under his gaze, voice caught in his throat. He managed to nod, keeping an eye around the demon as he stepped back around to the front of him. He swallowed thickly as the demon leaned in close to his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt its breath hit his cheek, feeling relieved when it moved away again.

The demon hummed, considering for a moment. "Alright. I would hope you're aware of your side of this deal," he raised an eyebrow, and Virgil nodded again. "Good. Then, what can I do for you?"

Virgil told him everything, words spilling out of his lips before he could think, before he could consider more about what it meant to give away his soul. He didn't care in that moment what happened to him, didn't care if he had to die right then and there if it meant that they got to live. The images of his friends flashed in his mind again, faster now and more and more bloody and gruesome every time.

He saw himself from a different point of view as he finished the deal, saw himself and the demon, saw his friend's bodies surrounding them. The images flashed even faster, and then suddenly it wasn't his friends anymore at all who were dead, but him. He saw his own body, covered in scratches and blood, the demon standing over him. It stared down at his body for a while as it was mutilated more and more, until suddenly it looked up and made eye contact with Virgil from where he was standing, watching. It's lips curled into an impossibly wide and sinister grin, and Virgil felt his heart stop.

He bolted up from his bed, body drenched in what for a moment he worried was blood, but turned out to be sweat. A scream was ripped from his throat as he woke, startling himself and he threw his hands over his mouth, drawing in shallow, shaking breaths and hoping no one had heard him. He jumped and yelped again when the door was suddenly pushed open, Roman stepping inside quickly.

"Virge? What happened?" He asked, seeing him sitting up in his bed and moving to stand beside of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," Virgil mumbled, knowing he wasn't going to convince anyone as tears spilled over, slipping down his cheeks quickly. Roman sat down beside of Virgil, hesitating before awkwardly wrapping his arms around his friend.

"You clearly aren't," he muttered, rubbing his back. "You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"I-I-it's nothing," Virgil struggled, sobs shaking his body. "J-just, lea-eave me al-alone."

"Right," Roman rolled his eyes, looking at Virgil seriously. "Because I would do that to you, while you're clearly upset and scared of something. Look, I get it. If you'd rather I go get Patton since he's more comforting, then-"

"Wait," Virgil breathed, returning Roman's hug to stop him as he started pulling away. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, Roman waiting patiently for him to get his breathing under control.

"I'm sorry." He muttered finally, face hidden against Roman's chest. "It's just... a nightmare I had. That's all. It just really freaked me out."

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Roman offered, going back to soothingly rubbing his friends back. He felt Virgil hold his breath, shaking his head against him.

"Fuck no," he said quickly, and though his tone was slightly amusing Roman couldn't help but feel concerned. Just how bad were Virgil's dreams?

"Alright.." Roman answered simply, holding him the slightest bit tighter. "Do you think you could get back to sleep?"

Virgil paused to consider his question. He was exhausted, no doubt about that. He had been for the last two weeks-that's when his situation had truly started to effect him. However, there was no way he could face that nightmare again. The first time-the time it wasn't a dream, but his reality-was enough. He very slowly shook his head, and Roman nodded, thinking. He slowly pulled away from the hug, standing up and for a moment Virgil wondered if he was going to just leave. Then he offered a hand to Virgil. Virgil glanced up at him, confusion showing on his face.

"I thought maybe we could go to the living room," he shrugged, still offering his hand. "Maybe watch some movies. The Black Cauldron?"

Virgil considered the offer, lips twitching upwards slightly. It was nice of him to offer, and Virgil truly didn't want to be alone again. However, he didn't want to keep Roman up. "I... aren't you tired?"

"Sure," Roman shrugged. "But I think taking care of my friend seems more important right now. So, what do you say? My hands getting kinda tired here."

Virgil stifled a quiet laugh and accepted the hand, standing up and following Roman out of his bedroom. Roman told Virgil to sit down while he set up the movie, disappearing as it started to gather some snacks and then blankets. When he returned the two sat down beside each other, Roman returning an arm around his friend as they got comfortable.

They watched two more movies before their exhaustion began to take over again. Roman was the first to drift off in the middle of The Nightmare Before Christmas, his head leaning to rest on Virgil's shoulder. Although he fought it the best he could Virgil soon followed him, eyes blinking closed slowly as he lost consciousness.

Virgil was looking at Roman as he watched their movie. He looked peaceful, and happy. He looked tired too, and Virgil felt a little guilty once again over keeping him up. He appreciated him staying up with him, and hoped he had more time left to repay him.

After a few moments it seemed his dramatic friends exhaustion got the best of him, and his rest rolled to rest on his shoulder. Virgil couldn't help but feel like this had happened before. Recently. He continued to gaze down at Roman, wondering what was causing such a strange feeling.

He didn't notice until a few minutes later that Roman's face was... changing. It looked less and less like he was sleeping and more like that scene he had come home to in their apartment that terrible, bloody night. His tanned skin faded slowly, losing it's color and turning whiter every second. Blood began to deep out of his parted lips, the dark red blood a huge contrast to his pale skin. His already red shirt had patches where it was no longer red, but black.

Virgil jumped out of the seat next to Roman, stumbling away from the couch only to trip. His eyes shot to the floor where he had stumbled over something, hands going to cover his mouth as he saw Logan now there too, in the same state as Roman. He tried to stand, to make it to the bathroom before he vomited but when he turned around to run he found Patton there too. He jumped over the bodies, trying to make a run for it, to escape the horrifying scene, but he found that running somehow only landed him back in the same room.

This is a dream, he told himself, falling to the floor and gripping his head in his hands. This is all a dream!

Virgil shot up with a gasp in the living room once again, glancing over at Roman quickly to ensure that this was normal. Upon finding his friend okay he sighed, feeling relieved. He sat for a minute until his heart slowly stopped racing, deciding to get up for the day to avoid another nightmare. He carefully slid out from under Roman, making sure he was still comfortable on the couch before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Hopefully if he drank enough he wouldn't have to sleep again the next night either-then it would all be over anyways.

While he was awake he decided he might as well make breakfast for the other when they woke up. It was around the time for them to get out of bed anyways, and he thought it was the least he could do for them. It wasn't long before he heard Logan walking in, turning around as he entered. "Hey, Logan."

"Morning Virgil." His more logical friend murmured as he pulled a mug down from the cupboard to make himself a cup of coffee too. He glanced over at Virgil after he had made it and taken his first sip, adjusting his glasses and watching him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at Virgil, who knew he had caught on. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I got enough." Virgil answered defensively, feeling guilty immediately afterwards. He sighed, shaking his head and looking back at Logan. "Not much. I had nightmares. Roman stayed up with me for a while, which is why he's in there." He nodded towards the living room, and Logan nodded in understanding.

"Do you wish to speak about your dream? It may be helpful." Logan suggested, and Virgil found himself feeling slightly annoyed that this was everyone's immediate way to comfort him. He wished they realized it wasn't comforting at all-it only brought up the very memories he tried for the past ten years to force away.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "Really, I don't need to talk about it. Don't worry. I'll try to get more sleep tomorrow."

"Good," Logan said, taking another sip of his drink. "Sleep is important. If you need anything though-"

"I know, I know," Virgil forced a smirk and rolled his eyes. "I can always go to you guys. I will. So stop worrying, and make yourself a plate."

****

Virgil looked at Patton across the kitchen table as he spoke to the three of them, tired brain barely registering what was being said. The more he tried to focus on listening the less focused he became, and Virgil huffed quietly in frustration. He looked down at the table after giving up on trying to focus, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"-rgil... Vir... Virgil!" Patton snapped in front of his face, Virgil's head shooting up and looking around frantically. His eyes found Patton as he began talking again, this time finally able to hear him. "I've been calling your name for five minutes now! If you're that tired why don't you go take a nap? It might be better for you."

"N-no!" Virgil managed out, eyes going wide as he thought about what would happen if he fell asleep again. "I can't do that!"

Patton, Logan, and Roman shared a look. "And why is that?" Roman spoke up as they turned back to him.

"I... w-well, if I fall asleep I won't be able to spend time with you guys." Virgil admitted. It was true, even if he wasn't telling the complete story. He didn't find it very necessary to explain that today would be his last chance to. He wouldn't worry them with that-and then they'd try to stop him from leaving, and he couldn't have that happen. He knew nothing could stop his fate, he just didn't want them to see any of them. They didn't need to know.

Patton was talking again, and although Virgil could hear it this time something else had caught his attention. His heart raced faster as Patton's face morphed, breath catching in his throat. He looked like... a monster. That couldn't really be Patton-Virgil wondered if maybe he was dreaming again. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to wake himself up again. He could tell nothing was changing and he started to panic again, opening his eyes as tears burned them only to calm again when Patton's face had returned to normal.

What the hell was that? He wondered, trying his best to listen to the end of what Patton was saying so he could answer his question. Having nightmares while he was sleeping was one thing-now he had to suffer through them while he was awake? Virgil couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was already in hell. It sure seemed that way.

The rest of his day after that carried on somewhat normally. What happened with Patton only occurred a few more times, but he was able to brush it off. There was nothing that would keep him from enjoying his last day with them. Nothing.

By the time the sun began to set, Virgil was exhausted, and terrified. He knew it wasn't much longer before he had to leave their apartment for the last time. He wanted nothing more than to have one final movie night with all of his friends, sat together with them on the couch as he drifted off and had peaceful dreams. He wished things could be different, wished he could stay but he couldn't. He could already hear them, very, very faintly but still there, and still getting closer.

Virgil drew in a deep and shaking breath as he opened the door to his bedroom, heart hammering in his chest. He stepped across the hall to Roman's bedroom, knocking gently on the door and waiting for a response. Upon hearing Roman telling him to come in he opened the door, stepping inside slowly. Roman looked up at him from his bed with a smile, inviting him to come sit down. Virgil accepted the invitation, taking a seat next to him on the bed and looking at the wall facing away from Roman.

"I, uh... wanted to thank you," Virgil managed out after a few minutes. "For, y'know. Staying up with me last night, and for being there for me. We've had... a lot of disagreements, but you've still always been a good friend. I appreciate it."

"Where's this coming from?" Roman asked, sitting up more in his bed to look at Virgil's serious face. "Are you alright? If you're not feeling well tonight I can stay with you again, if it'll help."

"No, it's not that." Virgil shook his head. He turned to look at Roman, offering a tiny forced smile. "I just... felt the need to thank you, that's all. I dunno, if it's too weird for you then just blame it on me being tired. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Roman said quickly, reaching to put a hand on Virgil shoulder. "It was simply unexpected, but thank you. I appreciate everything you have done for me as well. You are a good friend as well, Virgil."

"Thanks," Virgil mumbled back, turning back to the wall again. He paused to think for a moment before moving to give Roman a hug, holding him tight as Roman reciprocated. He let go after a few moments, swallowing thickly before he had to say his final goodbye to him. "Anyways, uh... I need to get to bed. N-night, Roman."

"Have a good night Virgil. See you tomorrow." Roman responded as Virgil walked towards the door.

"Right," Virgil mumbled to himself with a frown, thinking over his words. He closed the door behind him with a small wave, looking towards Patton's room next.

"Hey, Pat." He spoke quietly as he stepped into the room, Patton looking over at him and smiling.

"Virgil! You okay? You're not having trouble sleeping again, are you?" His smile dropped a little, but Virgil made sure to shake his head quickly. Patton seemed pleased with his answer, and his smile returned to normal.

"No, I'm alright. I just wanted to talk to you before I go to bed." He shrugged, stepping closer to Patton. "Sorry if I sound... weird. I am still tired, and well... I dunno. Feeling a little sappy, I guess."

"You won't sound weird, I'm sure." Patton comforted, reaching to hold his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Virgil chewed his lip nervously, biting back his tears. He had so many things he wanted to say to Patton. So many things he wanted him to know, but he knew he had to keep it simple. He could hear them getting closer again, and he still didn't want to worry him too much.

"Just that... well, you're my best friend, Pat. I'm really glad to have you in my life. I... I'd do anything for you, and I know you'd do the same for me. So thank you. For being the best friend I've ever had." Virgil squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, lungs failing him briefly. He opened his eyes again and took a breath when he finally could, looking at Patton to find him grinning widely.

"Aww, Virge... you're so sweet." His cheeks were a light shade of pink, and he squeezed Virgil's hand again. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Virgil winced at his word choice. Everyone just felt like making him feel even worse than he already did that night, didn't they? He forced another smile, leaning down to give Patton a hug and a kiss on the cheek, pulling away a few moments later. "I, uh... I love you," He mumbled quietly, looking away as Patton grinned again.

"I love you too, Virge. Now go get some rest okay? You look exhausted." He said, and Virgil nodded. He lingered for a moment longer before he made his way out of Patton's room too, looking back at waving at him as well before he closed the door behind him. As he stood in the hallway he found he couldn't stop the tears that time, a few escaping and rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly, pulling himself together as he looked to the last door. He wasn't sure if he could make it through talking to Logan without crying, but he still had to say goodbye to him. He couldn't leave without doing it.

So, standing taller and taking a few minutes to collect himself, Virgil finally made his way to Logan's door. He knocked once again, waiting for an answer before he walked inside. Once he did he looked over to Logan, watching as he looked up at him. His lips stretched into a smile that for some reason felt unsettling, Virgil watching in confusion for a moment before Logan spoke.

"I'm glad you're going to be gone after tonight," Logan said in a voice that didn't sound entirely like his own. Virgil stood in silence for a moment, mouth hanging open as he took in what he said.

"Wh-what...?" He whispered, hands shaking. He blinked and Logan's unsettling smile was gone, replaced with a concerned look.

"Virgil? I simply asked if you needed anything. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and Virgil blinked again. He slowly relaxed, nodding carefully and watching Logan.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just, uh... came to talk to you for a minute, is all." Virgil said, stepping in a little further. He watched Logan for a second longer before seeming to decide he was alright, relaxing the slightest bit.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" Logan raised an eyebrow, and Virgil shrugged.

"I... don't mean to sound weird," he said, hands moving to pull the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands. "I just, uh... well, you're a great friend. I wanted to say that I know sometimes you worry about us knowing that you care, and I wanted to let you know that I do. And I appreciate it."

Logan paused, examining Virgil carefully this time. "Well, I am glad you realize that. But you are saying all this now, because...?"

"I-I'm just tired," Virgil answered quickly. "And feeling a little emotional. Probably from the nightmare, I guess. Sorry, it's weird I know but-"

Logan cut Virgil off by raising his hand and shaking his head. "Virgil, it is okay. It isn't weird, just not what I expected you to come in here for. But I have to ask again... are you sure you are doing alright?"

Virgil nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Forgive me for pushing, but this nightmare of yours really seems to have affected you. If you would simply talk about it with me I would be happy to try and help. I am sure it will be better for you." Logan said, and Virgil sighed. He looked down for a few minutes, Logan waiting patiently and hoping he had finally gotten through to him. When Virgil looked back up he wore a sad smile, and shook his head.

"Okay," he mumbled. "But can If be tomorrow?" He winced at the fact that it was now him bringing up a day he wouldn't live to see. He just hoped it would work in satisfying Logan that night, even though he felt terrible about lying.

"I suppose so," Logan agreed, and Virgil sighed in relief. "But Virgil? If you cannot sleep tonight, do not hesitate to come get me. I will listen to you no matter the time."

"Thanks," Virgil mumbled, clearing his throat to hide his voice cracking. "I'll, uh... head to bed now, then. See ya, Logan."

"Of course," Logan offered a tiny smile as Virgil wrapped his arm around him in a hug, returning it. He watched as Virgil walked out, closing the door behind him.

In the hallway Virgil felt the tears slipping down his cheeks nonstop. He knew he no longer had any control over them, so he made no attempt to stop them as he continued to walk down the empty hall. Glancing over his shoulder to be sure no one was there he opened the front door as quietly as possible, slipping out of their apartment and into the cold night air.

He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets as he walked along the sidewalk. The sounds of dogs howling and barking was still getting closer, sending a chill down his spine. He hurried up in his walk-not to get away. He knew there was no escaping this. He just wanted to get as far away from his apartment as possible.

Once he found a spot he deemed to be far enough, he found a bench and sat down on it. Tears continued to blur his vision as the terrifying sound of the hounds grew closer and closer, not bothering to wipe any of them away. Hearing one howl longer and louder than any of the rest, Virgil clamped his eyes shut.

And he waited.


	2. Bonus End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra, silly thing to make the fic a bit less sad. Not necessary to read if you don't want to, but this continuation would be what part two is about if I write it!

Virgil felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder, jerking him out of the bench. He cried out, eyes opening and looking up to find who it was. He saw two men standing in front of him, both of them much taller than he was. He felt confused. They didn't appear to be demons, and they certainly weren't hellhounds. Who the hell were they?

"Who the hell are you?" Virgil shouted, trying to pull away from the man that had grabbed him-the one that was taller and had longer hair. The man let go of him immediately.

"People who can help you," He said simply, looking to the other man. Virgil followed his eyes to see him putting something on the ground, spreading it around in a circle. "Now, we need you to stand inside the circle now."

Virgil hesitated, feeling unsure about what was happening. Who were these people? What did they mean they could help him? How did they even know?

"Well?" The man who had made the circle looked up at him, seeming frustrated. "Do you want to be saved or what? Get in the damn circle."

Virgil obeyed immediately, realizing that he didn't care what they were doing as long as there was a chance it worked. He looked between the two who stepped into the circle behind him, standing around him and scanning around. He still couldn't help but wonder just who these people were though, so despite his fear he managed to ask again. "But who are you? How are you supposed to help me? I thought it wasn't possible!"

The shorter of the two groaned in frustration, and Virgil worried he wasn't going to get an answer. Then the other man turned back to glance at him. "We're Sam and Dean Winchester. We're hunters-and we know how to kill the hellhound thats after you."

**Author's Note:**

> May write a part two if anyone is interested? Also I only post my favorite works on this AO3 account and that doesn't include my actual books and not short stories, so check me out on wattpad if you'd like? Same username! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
